Un te amo susurrado
by Yaken
Summary: Hikari evita a Takeru y no el no sabe porque, Yamato lo investigara...


_Hola, solo quisiera explicales las acotaciones en esta historia_

_- para dialogo_

_"-" para pensamientos_

_´-´ para enmarcar una palabra_

_Espero les guste^^_

* * *

><p>Idiota, ¡si! Eso eres Takeru, un idiota, Catherine, lo se, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, pero ya me harto, solo habla de ti, y eso es bastante extraño en el, con solo unas vacaciones ya ¡eras su novia!, y como vives en Francia tendrán una relación a distancia; claro que estoy feliz porque el esta encantado contigo, el punto es…. ¡No deja de hablar de ti! Sobretodo…<p>

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Eh? Lo siento ¿que Tai?

-Que si vas a estar en casa todo el día, odio cuando andas así de distraída

-Lo siento, y si, me quedare en casa hoy, ¿porque?

-Bueno es que estaba hablando con Yamato y me dijo que Takeru le había comentado que tú lo estabas evitando, y por lo que veo es cierto pues hoy se iban a juntar con Miyako, ¿no?, nunca te pierdes esas reuniones

-Aah! "Demonios me atraparon, y Takeru se dio cuenta, total" si lo estoy evitando porque..

-No me interesa

-¿He? "¡que grocero! Me corto"-

-Lo siento hermanita, pero por tu bien te conviene que yo no sepa nada, ya que todos estarán preguntándome y recuerda que ya no debo mentir

"Jajaja como olvidarlo"

[FlashBack]

-¿Taichi?

-¿Sora? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas mi amor? Ya estaba por ir a tu…

-¡Nada de mi amor!, te acabo de llamar y me dijiste que estabas ocupado ayudando a tu papa con el negocio ¡y mira donde te hallo! ¡Jugando futbol con tus amigos!

-¡Lo siento mi amor!

-¡Ah! No tienes remedio Taichi

[/FlashBack]

-Jajaja cierto

-Esa vez se enojo muchísimo

-¡Te lo merecías!

-Como sea, bueno ya que te que te vas a quedar, ¿que te gustaría cenar? Yamato va a venir, entonces vamos a ordenar algo

-Mmm lo que sea que ustedes pidan

-Ok, me voy a bañar

"Taichi tiene razón, a él va a ser al primero que le pregunten por mi y mí desaparición… pero dejando eso de lado… oh ¡Yamato va a venir! Ese hombre maravillo, siempre con una actitud tan cool, su cabello siempre arreglado, su voz tan varonil, sus brazos tan bien formados, simplemente es perfecto, oh ese hombre lo tengo tan cerca, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el hermano de mi mejor amigo; pero él no me ve como yo lo veo, no, yo soy la pequeña Kari, pero pequeña ya no, si así lo fuera no fantasearía con besarlo cada que lo veo…"

_Knock knock_

"mm tocan la puerta"

-¡Voy!

-Hola Kari

-Hola Yamato, amm pasa, Taichi se esta bañando, no debe tardar

-Claro

"¡¿Ay no porque? ¡Sus labios se ven deliciosos! No Hikari, tranquilízate, igual no piensa en ti de esa forma así que cálmate

-¿Gustas algo de tomar? "mis labios si quieres, ¡Hikari! ¡Cállate!

-Claro "oh Dios ¿me dijo que si? Quiere besarme" agua esta bien "fuck"

-Si claro "¡oow, estoy haciendo me ideas yo sola!" aquí tienes

-Gracias, oye no te apures por mi, ve a la fiesta de Miyako

-Amm de hecho no pensaba ir

-Oh no digas eso, enserio ve, diviértete

-Es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir "o oir"

-Umm entonces ¿es cierto he?

-¿Cierto que?

-Que estas evitando a Takeru…

"¿Que le digo? ¡Es su hermano!"

-No te apures no le diré absolutamente nada

-Mm ok bueno si, lo estoy evitando

-¿Es porque ya tiene novia?

-Pues si, pero solo una parte, mira, desde que anda con Catherine solo hace comentarios sobre lo que le agrada o no, dice cosas como ´Catherine ama el arroz´, ´Catherine odia el café´, ´el color favorito de Catherine es el rosa´, entiendo que este emocionado por ella, pero no podemos tener una conversación sin que su nombre pase unos cientos de veces, es un poco exasperante, no me malinterpretes ¿si?, es decir, yo no ando con ella, no tengo porque saber todo ese tipo de cosas…

-Jajajaja

-¿Porque te ríes? "Creo que jamás lo he visto reír de esta forma, se ve tan lindo"

-No te malinterpreto, de hecho te comprendo perfectamente, pero por la forma en la que me dijiste, lo has aguantado mucho tiempo

-Muchísimo

-Solo dile ´no me interesa Catherine, no salgo con ella´ y listo

-Suena como si le hubieses dicho eso tú

-pues así es, y asunto resuelto

-Wow, no creo que puede decirle eso, soy su mejor amiga, debo estar allí siempre, para lo que necesite

-Pero si ahora mismo lo estas evitando

-Mmm cierto, jaja se lo diré, pero con más tacto, gracias Yamato

-Cuando gustes, amm yo… pensé que evitabas a Takeru por… celos

-¿Aah? ¡No! Takeru es mi mejor amigo y solo eso

-¿De verdad?

-Sí "¿Qué?, sus labios están posados sobre los míos, me esta… besando, mi sueño se esta cumpliendo, estamos sincronizados, pasa su mano por mi cabello y la detiene en mi cuello, con su otra mano me agarra de la cintura y me acerca más hacia el… es tan magnifico"

-Kari, ¿ya llego Yamato? "¿Qué? Rápidamente Yamato me suelta y yo me acomodo el cabello"

-¡sí ya llego! "mi corazón esta a mil por hora, gracias a Dios que cuando llego Taichi a la estancia ya todo estaba más calmado"

-Hey Yamato, ¿como estas?

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tu?

-Bien, bien, bueno ¿que película vamos a ver?

-La que sea, realmente no importa mucho

-Oye Kari, ¿Cuál te gustaría ver?

-Amm, yo, no voy a verla, gracias, tengo muchas… aah, tarea

-Como quieras "lo mejor es alejarme un poco, es lo que debo de hacer, si, en mi cuarto podre pensar las cosas claramente"

[Después, cuarto de Hikari]

"ya pasaron 3 horas y 28 minutos desde que bese a Yama, y desde entonces solo los he oído reír a carcajadas, al parecer van a ver varias

_Knock knock_

"debe ser el chismoso de Taichi"

-Pase

-Hola Kari "es Yamato" estamos comiendo pizza y pensé que como estas trabajando mucho en tu ´´t a r e a´´ querrías des estresarte y comer algo "¿fui tan obvia con lo de la tarea?"

-Ah claro, gracias

-Mira Kari "cerro la puerta" me gustas, me encantas, no, te… perdón por besarte, supongo que no debí de hacerlo, aunque te advierto que no me arrepiento, pero comprendo perfectamente si quieres dejar de hablarme, aquí te dejo pizza "lo dijo dejándola en mi mesita, y sin más abrió la puerta y se marcho"

-Yama…

"ya pasaron 2 horas y 8 minutos desde que me trajo la pizza, siguen viendo películas, y claro que quiero aclarar todo, pero no puedo llegar y decirle todo así como así, allí esta Taichi, aww ¡soy tan cobarde!, ¡Ya se! en algún momento Taichi tendrá que ir al baño, o a la cocina ¡y esa será mi oportunidad! Solo tengo que estar atenta"

-Ay vengo "¡si!, salgo rápidamente de mi habitación y me dirijo a la estancia, y allí esta el, tan bello"

-¿Tan rápido Taichi?, a eres tú "¿porque lo dijo tan…Frio? Ni siquiera me sostuvo la mirada, ¡no! me rehúso a perderlo, así que me siento junto a el sin quitarle la vista de encima"

-Yamato

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a decirme que esta será la ultima vez que hablemos?, ¿Qué me aleje de ti?

"le agarro las manos, pero sigue sin verme"

-No, vengo a decirte que cuando nos besamos fue… el mejor momento de mi vida "Yamato me volteo a ver con un brillo en sus ojos" y que siempre he estado enamorada de ti

-Hika, "ahora me tiene rodeada entre sus brazos y solo oigo que susurra en mi oído" te amo "pero si fuese suerte, llega Taichi"

-Hey Kari ¿terminaste la tarea?

-Desde luego que si "gracias a Dios es ruidoso y alcanzamos a separarnos" supongo que ya puedo ver las películas "con Yamato"

* * *

><p>¿Review?, es mi primera historia, por favor critica constructiva, quiero mejorar :)<p> 


End file.
